Sasuhina No fue coincidencia
by AnimeShippuden
Summary: El destino ha unido a estos dos personajes en un recuerdo de su pasado, se dan cuenta de que ellos han vivido cosas similares y por eso mismo saben comprenderse, uno es complemento del otro y viceversa, con el tiempo se dan cuenta que estar separados les es imposible, sin que se piensen,ya que su encuentro no es una coincidencia.
1. chapter 1

Los días difíciles habían terminado y una nueva página en blanco se mostraba en la historia, una hoja en la cual lo que se escriba solamente serán cosas bellas y ciertas.  
>Konoha ya no era la de antes... ahora era mejor, los países se unieron y ahora están en paz. Qué paso con los daños que dejo la guerra?, bueno,pues poco a poco los aldeanos al igual que ninjas se dieron a la tarea de reconstruir los hogares.<br>Muchos murieron y también hubieron heridos, pero lo que en ese momento se veía perdido tomo un giro inesperado y la luz al final del camino se fue haciendo más intensa cada vez. Quién soy yo?, soy aquel que un día quizó destruir esta aldea que ahora es mi hogar, una persona a la que le fue muy difícil entender el valor de la vida y la felicidad, ya que todo esto se le arrebato cuando sus padres fueron asesinados,si, soy sasuke uchiha, el que una vez se hizo llamar a sí mismo un "vengador".  
>Es gracioso,cuando recuerdo mi yo anterior y lo comparo con el sasuke de hoy...son dos personas muy distintas y me alegro ya no parecerme al de antes. Creo que ahora me he convertido en algo parecido a un buen compañero,ya que ahora me llevo mejor con naruto,aunque aveces me saca de quicio,pero debo aceptarlo...él ha madurado, después de varios días aquí pude darme cuenta de los cambios que hubieron en mi ausencia. Conocí además a un nuevo compañero que en el pasado ocupo mi lugar en el equipo 7 su nombre es Sai, al principio se me hizo alguien muy tranquilo y callado, pero luego mi opinión hacía él cambio cuando hizo comentarios sobre mi... bueno se imaginaran mi reacción al oírlo decir eso.<br>Todo eso y más fueron en mis primeros días estando en Konoha, desde entonces han pasado ya tres años y al final pude encajar de nuevo.

~FIN del capítulo 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Con las personas de la aldea cruzo unas palabras, pero no paso de un saludo y una despedida, realmente no soy alguien muy sociable, aunque hay alguien con la que nunca he conversado y por alguna razón quisiera hacerlo, creo que se llama Hyuga Hinata. Puede que un día la conozca mejor, ya que casi siempre me encuentro con ella, sobre todo en el bosque, pero al verme solamente me sonríe y se va, pensaba que esa parte del bosque únicamente la conocía yo.  
>Debo admitir que so rostro llamo mi atención, pues este tenía un peuqeño parecido con el de mi madre, sobre todo cuando sonríe, en ese momento parecen ser una solamente me refiero al gesto, sino también a la sensación que hacen sentir, hablo de que con solo sonreír me genera ternura la cual me llena de paz , además de que se resalta su inocencia, es una sonrisa que solo mi madre podía dedicar,pero ahora la he encontrado en esa chica tímida a la que nunca había prestado mi atención.<br>Ahora mismo me dirijo al cementerio de Konoha, en donde han enterrado a todos los ninjas que han servido a la aldea, entre ellos mi hermano...Itachi.

-En otro lugar-

*Hinata POV*  
>Se me hace difícil creer que en tan poco tiempo todo a cambiado drástica-mente, tanto nosotros como la misma aldea, poco a poco he visto como lo que al principio fue odio se convirtió en amistad, como las antiguas amistades se volvían a unir y como nuevas personas se conocían, un ejemplo de lo que verdaderamente es amistad son Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san, ahora los veo más felices que nunca, sobre todo a Naruto. En cuanto a Sasuke-kun, parece que aún le es difícil demostrar sus sentimientos pero incluso sin mi Byakugan puedo ver que dentro de él hay mucha alegría al estar de vuelta con sus amigos, él los quiere mucho pero su forma de demostrarlo es muy peculiar, no lo sé, pero Uchiha-san ha despertado mi curiosidad por conocerlo, por lo poco que he visto puedo decir que parece ser una persona muy reservada y quien no lo conociera pensaría que es un gruñón,pero no es así.<br>e he encontrado con él varias veces en el bosque, e incluso lo he estado observando algunos momentos cuando esta con naruto-kun y me he dado cuenta que en efecto es una persona orgullosa,pero...es alguien muy agradable, honesto y tiene un buen corazón,tan solo...un poco herido,él ha sufrido mucho, me admiro al ver que a pesar de eso es una persona muy fuerte.  
>Ahora me dirijo al sementerio de Konoha, ya que allí...se encuentra Neji-niisan.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

~hinata POV~  
>El atardecer estaba hermoso,se veía a las aves volar hasta sus nidos y a los niños soñolientos regresar a sus hogares.<br>Por fin después de unos minutos de camino llegue exactamente frente a la tumba de Neji,mi sorpresa fue encontrarme allí a Uchiha-san,nunca me había dado cuenta de que al lado de la lápida de mi primo hubiera otra con el nombre grabado:"Uchiha Itachi",esa era la razón por la que sasuke estaba allí.  
>~Fin Hinata POV~<p>

~Sasuke POV~  
>No podía creer que mi encuentro con Hyuga sería constante,otra vez estábamos el uno al lado del otro,sin emitir palabra,baje la mirada y pude ver que la lápida que estaba al lado de la de Itachi tenía escrito "Hyuga Neji",esa era la razón de nuestro encuentro. Ella me veía un poco apenada,tal ves mi presencia le incomodaba o le causaba temor,realmente no estaba seguro de eso.<br>~Fin sasuke POV~

+hai...Uchiha-san.  
>-Hyuga...<p>

Hubo un silencio después de ese extraño saludo y el peliazul miraba fijamente a hinata,ella al darse cuenta de eso bajo la mirada sin poder evitar el sonrojarse,mientras que sasuke la seguía observando con esos ojos tan penetrantes que posee,cualquiera sentiría que el podía ver hasta el alma.

+Po-por qué me mira tanto U-Uchiha-san?  
>-Cómo conoces esa parte del bosque en donde siempre nos encontramos?<p>

Él ignoro completamente las palabras de hinata y le pregunto lo que había estado rondando por su mente desde ya hace bastante tiempo. Ella dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la lápida de Neji y su rostro apenado se convirtió en uno entristecido,él hizo lo mismo pero viendo a hacia la de Itachi.

+Cuando yo era pequeña mi familia me comparaba con mi hermana menor, hanabi,eso era por mi debilidad,sentía la decepción de todo el clan y sobre todo la de mi padre. Un día la presión fue tanta que mi única salida fue correr mientras lloraba,sin darme cuenta llegue a ese lugar en donde Uchiha-san y yo siempre nos encontramos. Recuerdo que Neji-niisan en ese tiempo sentía rencor hacia mi,creo...que ya sabrás el por qué, después todo cambio y él se convirtió en la persona más cercana a mi, siempre estaba conmigo, me cuidaba y protegía, no dejaba que nadie y me hiciera daño...él fue la persona a la que mas quise en este mundo.-al decir estas ultimas palabras unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y hubo un silencio mutuo.

~Sasuke POV~  
>Nunca me imagine que la razón por la que ella encontró ese lugar haya sido en las mismas circunstancias en que yo estaba cuando también lo descubrí, su historia me hizo recordar la mía y sabía comprenderla, ví después como de sus ojos se escapaban lágrimas, por primera vez había sentido lástima por alguien, yo sé lo que es perder a la persona que mas estimas, ya que... en ese momento yo pasaba por lo mismo.<br>~Fin sasuke POV~

+lo-lo siento Uchiha-san, creo que lo moleste al contarle todo eso...

Ella volteó a ver a Basile e hizo una falsa para ocultar su dolor, el Uchiha al ver esto se acerco más a ella, de modo en que su pecho y el se ella estaban casi juntos, con una mano acaricio un lado de su rostro y con la otra seco sus lágrimas, ella se sorprendió de la forma en que actuaba el Uchiha y al ver que estaban  
>muy cerca le fue inevitable sonrojarse.<p>

-Él siempre estará contigo y sé que esta orgulloso de que te has vuelto alguien muy fuerte.  
>+a-arigato, Uchiha-san.<p>

~Hinata POV~  
>Jamás pensé que sasuke-kun actuara de esa manera, sus palabras me hicieron sentir tranquila y comprendí que él mas que nadie sabia por lo que yo estaba pasando, su mirada penetrante cambio, ahora brillaba, sentí como si todo a nuestro alrededor no existiera y solo estuviéramos nosotros dos, era una mirada...llena de cariño.<br>~Fin sasuke POV~

Sasuke se volteó y comenzó a caminar, hinata podía ver el distinguido símbolo del clan Uchiha alejarse, pero antes de que el peliazul se perdiera en la oscuridad del bosque se detuvo.

-Y hyuga...no fuerces tu sonrisa,me gusta cuando sonríes naturalmente.  
>Después de decir esto el Uchiha se había ido, hinata se quedo mirando hacia el lugar en donde desapareció sasuke y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras que la luna brillaba en su blanca tes y el aire movía su largo cabello.<p>

~FIN~


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Aunque no lo quisieran, el deber de un ninja jamás estará ausente, cuando se trata de una misión cualquiera de las personas corre peligro de morir, caer en una batalla sin o con la persona que se quiere, nadie lo quisiera así, pero ese era su mundo.

Por otra parte el consuelo de morir por servir a la aldea y a sus habitantes o por salvar a un compañero era reconfortante, incluso si se tratara de una misión de alto peligro. Pero eso no significa que los bellos momentos no existan porque detrás de la guerra, después del sufrimiento y la desesperación, siempre se encuentra paz y felicidad, los malos ratos no son para siempre, solamente te ayudan a ser más fuerte, porque cuando todo se ve perdido… siempre estará esa luz al final del camino.

En cuanto a nuestros personajes, ¿Qué paso después con ellos?, ¿y sasuke?, ¿se habrá olvidado completamente de aquella ojiperla a la que entrego tanta seguridad en sus palabras?, no, el sentimiento seguía allí, al principio fue una pequeña chispa en su corazón, pero poco a poco iba creciendo, puede que este llegue a convertirse en una gran lumbrera que ilumine la oscuridad y brille en su corazón.

El Uchiha estaba en una misión, de la cual no regresaría en un tiempo indefinido, habían pasado ya 3 días desde su marcha y aún no regresaba. En cuanto a la ojiperla, ¿De dónde sacaría el valor para mirar ahora en adelante a sasuke?, no sería fácil, pero ella sabía que tenía que agradecerle.

*HINATA POV*

Estos tres días han pasado tan rápido, no se pero siento de que algo me hace falta, algo que no tenía antes y ahora que lo he encontrado me hace falta, pero ¿Qué será?, bueno…puede que no tenga importancia, además la mañana esta preciosa y no tengo tiempo de ocuparlo en interrogaciones.

*FIN HINATA POV*

L a peli azul salió de su cuarto, decidida a ocupar este día en algo de provecho y que mejor manera que ayudar a sakura en el hospital, después de todo ¿No era ella también un ninja medico?, por supuesto que no contaba con todas las habilidades que tenia la Haruno, ya que ella fue entrenada por la quinta.

Antes de entrar al hospital se topo con naruto, la persona que era reconocida por salvar konoha, claro que no lo logro solo, también tubo ayuda de sasuke pero por alguna razón las personas solo le daban importancia al ojiazul, tal vez sea porque el Uchiha un día había deseado destruir la aldea.-Ha-hai, naruto-kun- le saludo hinata un poco avergonzada, ¿Qué le diría naruto?, recordaría ese día en que ella se le declaro durante la batalla contra pein, ¿la rechazaría?, ¿la ignoraría?, ¿¡Que pasaría?!, solo le tocaba esperar que palabras salían de la boca de naruto. –Hai,hinata-chan-no era lo que esperaba realmente pero estuvo bien, ahora sabía que su futura conversación sería normal y aunque eso la animaba a no sonrojarse delante del rubio también le decía que su confesión no le fue importante.-Hinata ayer con sakura queríamos invitarte al comer ramen pero…tu te fuiste ¿puedo saber por qué?- el rostro de naruto cambio a uno extrañado, hinata no era de las que ignoraran a las personas, él sabía que algo importante había pasado.-yo…etto…tsunade-sama necesitaba mi ayuda…-contesto ella jugando con sus dedos índices sin poder mirarlo al rostro,-ya veo…hinata yo…quería decirte algo, deseaba hacerlo antes pero no había reunido el valor suficiente.-allí estaba, estaba un cien por ciento segura que se trataba de la respuesta de su confesión, los nervios eran demasiados, pero trataría de no desmayar, puesto a que deseaba oír la respuesta. Fuera cual fuera, ella la aceptaría, deseaba ver a naruto-kun feliz, no lo obligaría amarla, solo le reconfortaba la idea que de si la respuesta fuera "no", ellos seguiría siendo amigos.

-Hinata,-su cara se torno seria y miraba fijamente a la peli azul-después de la pelea de pein yo analice todo lo que paso y quiero decirte que…-¡Pum! El sonido de la puerta del hospital al abrirse de golpe corto las palabras del Uzumaki, se trataba de sakura que parecía molesta ¿la razón?, podían ser muchas causas, Hinata por una parte se sintió aliviada,-Eh? Naruto, hinta-chan, Hai!-dijo ella cambiando su ánimo a una pacífico, los dos la saludaron al unisono,-Bueno creo que debo dejarlos ya, me están esperando en mi casa y si llego tarde no me irá muy bien que digamos- ella estuvo a punto de irse pero las palabras "Te acompaño" la detuvieron, naruto se sonrojo al decirlas y la pelirosa asintió y sonrió, los dos se fueron, dejando a hinata sola, ¿crueldad acaso?, no, ellos no lo hacían con esa intención.

*Hinata POV*

Ellos se fueron, yo sé que en ningún momento su intención es hacerme sentir triste, al contrario a sakura-can le gusta verme feliz, además… tengo muy en claro los sentimientos de naruto-kn por sakura-chan yo…no sé porque me esfuerzo en no aceptarlo. Al menos sé que si sakura-chan acepta los sentimiento de naruto-kun…lo hará muy feliz, pero, ¡No debo ponerme triste!, si naruto-kun es feliz yo también lo seré por él.

*Fin Hinata POV*

Ella se fue y caminó y caminó, sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque, no había nadie, estaba tranquilo. Se sentó en un columpio, cada segundo la frase "Si naruto-kun es feliz yo también", hinata lo sabía, de hecho…así debía ser, creía que debía dejar ir a naruto-kun, pero también sabía que él era la única persona que podía hacerla feliz, unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla ¿por qué?, ella no quería llorar, pensaba que era un símbolo de debilidad y eso era lo último que quería demostrar, en ese instante recordó ese día en que por primera vez tubo a sasuke tan cerca, ese día en que le dedico esas bellas palabras, ese día en que su corazón latio más fuerte que nunca, ese día en que un sentimiento nacío…una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, no era falsa ,al contrario, sentía que ahora era más fuerte,-sabes, no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no lo vale, él solamente es un dobe, -¿Quién era esa persona?, ¿Acaso estuvo allí todo ese tiempo?, hinata volteo a ver y puedo ver esa figura masculina a su lado, su rostro se lleno de luz, ahora sonreía a un más, realmente era la persona que ella esperaba ver y ahora lo tenía en frente, no lo resistió más, se lanzó hacía él y lo abrazó- ¡U-uchiha-san!-las lágrimas se escaparon, pero esta vez eran de alegría, y su rostro sonrojado se levanto a verlo, allí estaba él mirándola, algo extrañado, pero debía admitir que era un abrazo muy cálido, lleno de cariño, era la primera vez en varios años en que sentía algo así, acaricio la mejilla de la Hyuga, el cual estaba sonrojado levemente,-Tranquila…ya estoy aquí-ahora el día era diferente, por alguna razón sintió como ese vació en su corazón se lleno, tal vez él era eso que le hacía falta, ¿Por qué?, ni ella lo sabía.


End file.
